best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance)" by The Just Dance Band
"All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance)" is a song by The Just Dance Band. It was released on September 13, 2017, as the official theme song for the Just Dance franchise and as a Just Dance 2018-exclusive song. Lyrics There is something in the air Rhythm in the air tonight So get on up and fix your hair We 'bout to tear it up all right Can't rain on our parade We're heating up like blazing stars Got my hands up and I swear They're staying there Till morning light, oh oh Yeah here we go, here we go Time to start the show, start the show All you gotta do All you gotta do is All you gotta do is Just dance All you gotta do All you gotta do is All you gotta do is Just dance Just heat it up And cool it down Just heat it up And push it to the ground Just heat it up And cool it down Just heat it up And send it to the clouds Ain't the time to stay at home We shine like neon dynamite This ain't the night to take it slow We might just break The speed of light We're bringing out the luck Winning cards twenty-one So sweet When the rhythm got your bones Just let it take control And slide with me Yeah here we go, here we go Time to start the show, start the show All you gotta do All you gotta do is All you gotta do is Just dance All you gotta do All you gotta do is All you gotta do is Just dance Just heat it up And cool it down Just heat it up And push it to the ground Just heat it up And cool it down Just heat it up And send it to the clouds And when the world Has got you down All you do, all you do is dance I promise we can break Right through the clouds All you do, all you do is dance All you gotta do is dance! All you gotta do All you gotta do is All you gotta do is Just dance All you gotta do All you gotta do is All you gotta do is Just dance Just heat it up And cool it down Just heat it up And push it to the ground Just heat it up And cool it down Just heat it up And send it to the clouds Just heat it up And cool it down Just heat it up And push it to the ground Just heat it up And cool it down Just heat it up And send it to the clouds Why It Rocks # The song is very uplifting and fun to listen to. # The way Tom Salta and Missi Hale, two of the members of The Just Dance Band, sang the song is really nice as they are on the beat and their flow is really good. # The production is really good for a Just Dance-exclusive song. # This is The Just Dance Band's debut single, and an awesome one at that! Videos Category:2010s Category:Just Dance songs Category:Dance-pop Category:Debut Singles Category:Just Dance-exclusive songs